Petunia: The Wedding
by alicat317
Summary: Petunia, unbeknownst to Lily, goes to her wedding as a farewell to sister, once and for all. one-shot


She had been there. Lily would never know, but she had gone.

She sat in the very back slouched down with a large hat, wearing a blue dress and an irritated expression. Nobody gave her a second glance and for that she was thankful. She was already ashamed of being there, didn't need anybody to make a big deal out of it. But it was Lily's wedding and Lily had gone to her own wedding, despite the animosity she held for Vernon.

She promised him that this would be it; she'd sever ties with her completely after this, claim she didn't have a sister, or that they'd never been close. Her children wouldn't have an Aunt, and no, it wasn't ideal, but it was necessary. She had promised Vernon and she had promised Lily.

As the number of wanders slowly dwindled, she thought back to that promise she had made to Lily. It had occurred at her own wedding, just a few years earlier. Her mother tried to pressure her into making Lily a bridesmaid, as she was always trying to mend their broken relationship. Petunia refused, but she did allow her sister to be in the dressing room as she got ready. After everyone else left, it was just the two of them that remained.

_Tuney, we're going to get married. Can't you just be happy for me? I'm trying my best to be happy for you!_

Despite her ignorance of the magical world, Petunia knew something was going on inside of it. She saw it in the way her mother looked at Lily, the way James and Lily looked at each other, the way they held each other, as if there wasn't much time left.

_Don't marry him. Just forget about your freakish past times and be normal again. It's going to kill you, bad things are going to happen. They already are aren't they?_ She knew she was right by the way Lily tucked a stray hair behind her ear and then met Petunia with a teary eyed gaze.

_No, magic is who I am, James is who I am. If what you say is true, I'd rather die with him by my side then alone and _normal. She spat it like a curse word, before giving her sister one more pleading stare, to which Petunia only granted an impassive look in return, and hurrying out of the room.

After the reception, as she and Vernon exited the hall to go on their honeymoon, Petunia leaned into Lily's ear and whispered, "If you marry him, I will never forgive you. I promise you'll be dead to me, because you probably will be anyway." She didn't look at her sister's face as she walked away, excepting congratulatory hugs with a smile on her face. She didn't care which way her sister went with the ultimatum, only that she picked a side and that that, would be that.

But now dear Tuney sat, waiting for her sister's wedding to begin and surveying the clothing choices of the attendees in disgust.

Then James moved to the front and music started playing and soon everyone was turning. There was Lily, so beautiful with her red hair contrasting so nicely against her white, princess dress. She didn't seem nervous in the least, gave off an air of not wanting to be anywhere else. You could tell how in love she was by the way she beamed at Potter and how he smiled softly back.

But Petunia was reminded immediately of her promises and the future, and so, couldn't take much joy in the occasion.

But when they read their vows, James putting a goofy, but undeniably sweet twist into his, and Lily mentioning how Potter begged her to go out with him, "If only I had agreed then, we could have had so much more time together," Petunia sighed and laughed along with everyone else. When they exchanged rings and the best man feigned ignorance as to knowing it was his responsibility to bring them, Petunia gave a cry of outrage mirrored by all in attendance, and when finally everything was said and done and the couple was given the okay to kiss, Tuney gave them a standing ovation like everyone else.

But the day turned gray for her, even if it was golden for everyone else; for her sister had made her choice, and Petunia had made hers.

She slipped out of the crowd quickly and quietly as people rushed to congratulate the couple, never looking back.


End file.
